Cradlesong
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Tai, in High school, with a beautiful girlfriend, loving parents, and a soccer captain. All that is about to change, when he realizes he doesn't love her, but another friend... who happens to be a guy. Taishiro.
1. Her Diamonds

It's me again! I know I know I have a lot of unfinished fics. I just don't know where to go with them now, but I won't have that problem with this fic, because I have this all planned out! This was inspired by the Rob Thomas album "Cradlesong", but it's NOT a songfic. I just took the title of the songs to make a story, and I think I came up with a good one. Here it is, hope you enjoy it!

P.S. Thanks to my beta, you're so great for helping me! Everyone, when your done with this, go read Boys will be boys, Lover Boys, and Love and Laptops. They are the best fics around lately!

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon.

Chapter 1: Her Diamonds

It was Christmas time. The most wonderful time of the year. Tai had a wonderful loving family, great friends, Izzy, Matt, and Joe, and a wonderful girlfriend, Sora. She was a great person. He had alot to be happy about, yet there was just something in him that just didn't feel right. Sometimes he felt like the only time he was really happy was when he was hanging out with his best friend, Izzy. It was weird. Tai and Izzy were different as night and day. Tai was a soccer star, popular, with a beautiful girlfriend. Izzy on the other hand, didn't have a lot of friends, other than those in the computer club, because that was about all he did, and he was single, too. Tai didn't think he'd ever shown any interest in any girl. He was just content to type away on his laptop.

He got to Izzy's door after a very short travel there. He knew already what he was getting Izzy. He was easy to shop for. Or... maybe it was just because Izzy meant so much to him. He was happy to have a friend that wasn't his friend because his soccer talent, which many of his apparent friends idealized him for, but just because of his personality. After a few minutes of Tai's incessant knocking, Izzy finally came to the door. The door opened, and Tai could see his face light up, even though it was only a tiny change in his expression. "Tai! What's up?"

Tai smiled at his friend. "Hey Izzy, I'm going Christmas shopping for Sora. Would you like to go with me?"

Izzy's face darkened a little at the mention of Sora. "I wish I could, but I need to clean my room."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You, with a messy room? Right, when hell freezes over. Why don't you want to come?"

Izzy scrambled to find a good response for that. "Okay it's not messy. I just... I don't know anything about what a girl would want for Christmas, and I think it would be better if I didn't help with this."

"You don't have any idea?"

"Well... You could get her diamonds?" Izzy asked more than said, sounding incredibly unsure of himself.

Tai laughed a little. "Yeah, like I can afford that. Besides being a school student and on the soccer team, I also run a large company where I can get money for diamonds."

Izzy laughed as well. Tai's laugh was contagious. "Okay, sorry. I really don't know what to get her, but you should know, you're the one who loves her. Why don't you get something to tell her how much you do?"

Tai formed a weak smile. "Thanks Izzy, you're right."

Izzy nodded. "Anytime."

x x x x x x x

Tai walked slowly to the store, thinking about things. He cared about Sora, but love? He thought love felt stronger than this. He felt more strongly about that short conversation he had with Izzy. Tai stopped and thought a second. "Could I be... no, that can't be it. I don't act like a woman, or know anything about fashion, and hey, I'm a sports star. Theres no way that's the issue. I guess I just... don't fit with Sora."

Tai's expression immedietly reflected sadness at that revelation. He really didn't want to hurt Sora, but he knew that not telling her how he felt wasn't right either. He had to be honest. He veered off his path to the store. He soon instead reached the apartment building where Sora lived. He walked slowly, trying to decide what to say. It wasn't an easy situation. Finally he knocked on the door. Of course she answered the door quickly with a huge smile on her face, making this so much harder. "Hey Tai! What's up?"

Tai frowned. 'Damn, why does she have to be so cheery,' he thought. "Sora, we need to talk."

It was Sora's turn to frown. "What's wrong Tai?"

Tai swallowed. "I think... we need to break up."

Sora looked like someone had died. "What? Why?" she asked frantically.

"I can't explain it, and it's not you, it's just..." He looked at Sora, who was trying not to cry. "I don't think I'm right for you."

"But shouldn't that be for me to decide?"

"Yeah... But... That's not what I mean..."

"Is there someone else?"

"What?" Tai blinked, not believeing she asked that.

"Is there someone else?" For some reson Tai's mind drifted to Izzy. He couldn't understand why.

"I can see it in your eyes Tai, you love someone else."

"No! It's not...!"

"Yes it is! I can't believe you would do this to me! You jerk!"

"Sora, I never meant to hurt you..."

"Yeah right! Just get out Tai!"

"B-but-!" Tai was genuinely hurt. Her tears were falling on the floor, and he wished that he could help her, after all, she tried her best to be a good girlfriend. It just wasn't what she needed.

"Just go, Tai!" Tai finally just turned around and left. He knew that there was nothing he could do to help her, and he knew it was all for the best.

x x x x x

Over the next few days, Tai kept thinking about what he had been feeling. Feeling for Izzy. Everyone asked him what was wrong. He refused to tell anyone the truth, just that he and Sora weren't compatable. But one day, at lunch, as Tai was picking over the questionable meat loaf, Izzy sat beside him. "Tai, are you okay?"

Tai had been avoiding everyone, but being around Izzy made him feel better. He was just trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Yeah. I've just... had alot on my mind."

Izzy nodded. Then it happened. Izzy put his arm around Tai. Something about it just... "I know you're hurting Tai, but if you ever want to talk about it, or anything, you can talk to me, anytime."

Tai smiled, looking at him. He couldn't help thinking about it, how it would be to have that touch everyday. That smile, that knowledge, that kindness... "You know Izzy, I do want to talk to you about this. Will you meet me after school?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. "Sure, Tai. Where and when?"

"How about the park, on the bench in front of the trees at four o'clock?"

"That works for me." Izzy hugged Tai with that one arm, and then left him alone again. Tai wondered if he was really going to tell him, or if his nerves would crumble and he'd lie his way out of it. Meanwhile, someone else was listening to where they planned to meet.


	2. Gasoline

Chapter 2: Gasoline

Tai looked at his watch. It was 3:50. Ten minutes from when he was supposed to meet Izzy. It was a cold, snowy day. There were a few inches of snow on the ground, and all over. He had to wipe off the bench before he could sit down. He stared over at the snow-covered toys he had played on when he was younger, right next to the soccer feild. He had some great memories here. Hopefully this would be another great one, and not a 'how stupid was I' moment. Suddenly he heard something, crunching footsteps in the snow, and looked up to see Izzy. He smiled a little.

"Hey Izzy, thanks for coming." Tai pointed to the clearing he made on the bench for him to sit on. Izzy smiled and sat down. "Izzy..." Tai started slowly, "This is really tough for me, but... You're my best frend and I figured I could trust you with this."

Izzy smiled again and nodded. "You can trust me, Tai. No matter what, I'm your friend." Izzy said warmly.

Tai nodded. "Okay, well... I broke up with Sora because of something you said to me. You said I should get her something to show her how much I care. Well, that made me realize that I didn't."

Izzy looked confused. He could see how nervious he was. "I understand, you just weren't... right for each other. But what's the big deal? That happens all the time."

"Thats not it Izzy, see... I realized... well, I never thought of the possibility of being gay..."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, he really wasn't expecting this subject, though it made him smile a little. "So, you broke up with her because you realized you were gay?"

Tai looked at Izzy long and hard, trying to figure out what to say. The last thing he wanted to do was offend him. "Izzy, I realized..."

"Hold on, Tai." Izzy held up a hand, stopping him. Tai blinked, surprised. "Though I don't know exactly what you're going to say, I want to try and make this easier for you. Since I'm sure you're wondering what I'm going to say, so, Tai, I'm gay."

Tai was completely surprised, as he was sure he was setting himself up to be hurt, but then he thought about it more. It explained why he was always so to himself about what attracted him, and also why he declined to help him shop for Sora. Wait... Did that mean...? Before he asked that, he had another question. "How... Do you know for sure?" he asked, looking nerviously at Izzy.

"Well, it's not easy. You fight in your mind with what you feel and what you've been raised to believe is acceptable by society. Well like, in my experience, I've told my parents."

"What?!" Tai gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I told them, after I knew for sure. But even without worrying about what my parents would say, I still had you, and our other friends. I didn't think you'd hate me, but... I didn't want to take the chance. After all, you're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I didn't want to put that in jeopardy."

Tai smiled. "I can understand that, after all, thats how I felt about telling you that I think I'm gay too."

Izzy nodded. "Was there something else, Tai?"

Tai swallowed, trying to find the courage he needed. He looked over at Izzy, in his orange coat, and his green gloves, and his bright red hair... "Well first of all, h-here's your Christmas present." Tai handed him a box that had been hidden under his coat. Izzy smiled.

"Thanks Tai, but I don't have your gift here, so we should wait."

Tai shook his head. "That's okay, open it now."

Izzy opened it, and nearly squealed in excitement. "A Blu-Ray burner?! Where did you get the money for this?" Izzy yelled excitedly, but also a little concerned about how he got it.

Tai smiled a little bit guilty. "I had been saving my alowances all year to buy something for my special someone, but..." Tai couldn't help but blush a little.

"But what?" Izzy asked, noticing the blush.

"...My special someone changed."

Izzy stared in Tai's eyes, searching, hoping he was saying what he thought he was saying. "Tai... what are you...?"

Tai decided to answer by kissing him. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Tai was very sure of this. Little did Tai know, but this was a moment that Izzy had been waiting for a long time. Finally the kiss was broken, and they both looked in each other's eyes, and said, at the exact same time, "I love you."

It was a very serious moment, but the fact they said it in unison made them both break into laughter. After they were done, they hugged each other. When they seperated, Tai saw that Izzy was in tears. "What's wrong, Izzy?" Tai asked, worried.

"I never thought this moment would come... I'm just so happy."

Tai smiled. "I'm happy too. I mean, it will be a tough road, our friends, my parents... but as long as the road leads to you, it will be worth while."

Izzy leaned in to kiss him again, but they were met with a very unpleasent sound. "Faggot!" Tai and Izzy both turned around to look into the trees. There they saw Sora, who was shaking mad, and also crying. "You're telling me you broke up with me for a guy?!"

Tai frowned. "I never meant to hurt you Sora, I really didn't."

"Bullshit!" Sora screeched, clenching her fists. "If you never wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't have done this to me! Wait until your father finds out!"

Tai swallowed. This was not something he was ready for. "Sora, please don't tell anyone. I'm going to tell him on my own time."

"Why the hell should I do you any favors after what you did to me? I'm telling him right now!"

"Sora, wait!" Sora turned around and looked. "I really did try so hard to give you what you needed. Please don't burn me like this. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. And after I talk to your father, the burn you feel now will hurt so much more!" And she stormed away.

Izzy put his arm around Tai. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Tai shook his head. "Mean things will probably be said, and I don't want that. Seeing you insulted will just add fuel to the fire. I want to know you're safe and away."

"But Tai, I..." Izzy was inturupted by a kiss from Tai.

"Please just go. If you don't hear from me tonight, I'll talk to you at school tomarrow. Remember if my dad does ground me that bad, he can only keep me from you 'til we graduate at the end of the year."

Izzy nodded. "I love you Tai. Please be careful."

Tai smiled. "I will, and I love you too." Tai kissed him, and with that he started walking back to his apartment building.


	3. Give Me The Meltdown

Tai walked quickly towards his home. He knew Sora would be there soon, and there was one person he at least wanted to be able to tell himself, so he pulled out his cell phone "Hey Kari, where are you?" Tai asked, as he passed the school. Almost halfway home.

"I'm in our room, why?" Kari asked, sounding worried.

"Do me a favor, go outside and wait for me at the bottom of the stairs. When you see Sora, hide from her." Tai was now running as fast as he could, but he knew Sora would be there soon.

"What's going on, Tai?" Kari asked, sounding increasingly concerned.

"Please just do it, I'll explain it to you soon." Tai hung up and kept going. Soon he reached a crossroad where a train was passing.

"Damn." He kicked a rock, frustrated. He watched as the mile long train passed, seeming like it was taking an eternity. He wished that things could go his way. Hopefully Kari at least wouldn't have to hear it from... her. After several minutes, the train passed and Tai was able to move again. He ran as fast as he could, and finally he reached his apartment building. There was Kari, standing at the entrance. "Kari! Has Sora been here yet?" Tai asked as he came to a stop. He put his hands on his legs, doubled over panting.

"Yeah, she's up there now. What's going on?" Kari asked, putting her hand on Tai's shoulder. She might have been three years younger than him, but she was still a great support for him, her opinion always mattered, and sometimes she seemed smarter than him.

Tai looked down at the snowy sidewalk. "This isn't easy Kari... I can only hope you don't hate me."

Kari smiled down at her brother. "Tai, did you finally figure it out?"

Tai blinked confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

Kari sighed. "I have always been able to tell. I knew you really didn't love Sora. You were always way more excited about spending time with Izzy. Tai's eyes widened. Was it really that obvious? He looked at her. She was smiling a smile that said 'don't be afraid.' But he was, very afraid. Kari put her arm around her brother. "It's okay. I know the truth. I know Tai, you love Izzy."

Tai was stunned. "B-but... How did you know?"

Kari giggled. "You say his name a lot in your sleep." Tai blushed hard, and cupped his hands over his mouth. He never remembered his dreams, so he never had any idea he was talking out loud during them. "It's okay, you don't have to worry. I'm on your side."

Tai hugged her. "Thank you. I know dad won't be."

Kari smiled. "I have a plan though."

x x x x x x x x x

Tai and Kari waited for Sora to leave, and when they saw her they hid behind a small, snow-covered bush outside of their building. After she left, Kari looked at Tai, brushing snow out of his wild hair. "Are you ready?"

Tai laughed sarcastically. "To get yelled at? Sure! Give me the meltdown! This should be fun!"

Kari frowned. "Just follow the plan!"

"Yeah but you know dad. It will take ten minutes of yelling before I even have a chance to speak!"

"Just... It will be alright."

Tai nodded and finally got the courage to open the door. There were his father and mother, sitting at the table. "Kari... you should go to your room." Their mother said quietly. She nodded, and hoped Tai could handle this on his own.

Tai sat down at the table. His father looked too mad to say anything. His mother just looked worried. But in this silence, maybe a different approach to the plan would work. "What's goin' on, guys? Did someone get hurt or something? Is grandma okay?" He asked these questions with genuine worry in his voice, and it really threw his parents off, he could tell by the change in their expressions. But even with that, his dad still wasn't speaking.

"Tai, Sora was just here," his mother said.

Tai sighed. "So a guy can't even tell his own parents he broke up with his girlfriend? That's just like her. I tell her we're not right for eachother, and she goes nuts. I bet she badmouthed me, said something like I was no good, or that I'm mean to her or... something like that." Mr. Kamiya even looked less angry at this point. It seemed like it was working. "I'm just sorry that you had to deal with that. Yes, me and Sora broke up, I just don't feel that strongly for her like I used to. She deserves someone who loves her for all she is... or until now I thought that."

Finally Mr. Kamiya spoke. "She told us that you broke up with her because she didn't have a... a penis," he mumbled, sounding uncomfortable.

Here comes the fake anger. "What? She told you that I like guys or something?"

"More specifically, Izzy."

"Oh that's just great! Two guys can't possibly be friends, can they? Me and Izzy have been friends for years, we've always spent time together, so she just assumes that she's so great that that's the only reason I could not love her? Because I loved another guy? Seriously?"

"She said that you and him exchanged Christmas gifts."

Tai shrugged. "So? We always have. Don't best friends do that for each other?"

His father sighed. "I'm sorry Tai, I just can't believe that I actually believed you could be a homo, if only for just a second. Just don't be surprised if we don't let you sleep over at Izzy's for a while."

Tai was very angry at the use of the term 'homo', but he knew this wasn't the time, so he put on a fake smile. "I understand." And with that he got up and went to his room.

Kari looked at him with a smile. "Well it looks like that went a lot better than we thought."

Yet Tai was not smiling, at all. "I know I should be at least a little happy, but I can't stand this."

"I know, but at least now you don't have to live in hell here. You have the time to make a plan."

Tai nodded. "Yeah, and we need one." Tai walked over and turned on his computer and wrote Izzy an e-mail. It said what happened, and that they would talk about it at lunch the next day. He ended by saying 'I love you'.

X x x x x x x

Izzy got the e-mail soon after, and sighed as his eyes scanned the computer screen. He was a bit sad for the situation, but at least he wasn't in trouble. He really wished he could have called, but also knew that would have been taking too big of a chance. So he just waited for the next day, when he could talk to Tai in person, without worrying about being caught.


	4. Someday

Chapter 4: Someday

That night, Tai got a call from Matt. "Is it true?" Matt asked. Tai gulped, hoping that he wasn't asking what he thought.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sora came over and told me that you broke up with her because you were in love with Izzy."

Tai tried to pay attention to Matt's tone, to see if he was mad, disgusted, or doubtful, but the only thing that he could say for sure is that he was in disbelief. He finally decided that it was going to have to come out eventually, so he might as well be honest with him. "I never wanted to hurt Sora... but I kind of just realized lately. I went to ask Izzy to come with me to shop for her the other day, and he made an excuse as to why he couldn't, and said that I should get something that showed how much I cared, and that's when I realized, I didn't really, not that way. She has always been a really good friend, but that's all I feel for her." Tai stopped. Matt wasn't saying anything, and Tai was afraid that was a bad sign. Tai sighed "Matt, I can tell you're uncomfortable, I understand. If you don't want to be friends anymore..."

"No Tai! It's not that!" Matt interrupted. "I just... didn't see this coming. At all. I'm on your side, and I'm definitely against Sora badmouthing you."

"I can understand she's upset, but she's pushing my sympathy a bit, coming over here and outing me to my parents..."

"She did what?!"

"Oh yeah, told my dad how much of a fag I am."

"Dude, I don't care how upset she is, we know your father, and opening that can of worms is just cruel for you. What did he say?"

"I talked my way out of it saying she is just mad, but I'm sure it won't last. This is just delaying the inevitable, but we only have a few more months 'til we graduate." Tai sighed, looking around at his room. It was weird thinking about how much could change.

"I just hope Sora dosn't spread this around school."

Tai shuddered at the thought. "Me too, but I better go for now. Thanks for being on my side, Matt."

"No problem. And I'm sure that at least most of our friends will understand too."

x x x x x

Tai reached the school just in time for the warning bell, but just in the short time walking in the hall, he could see people looking at him diffrently. Usually everyone greeted him, and talked to him, but everyone seemed quiet and just stared. When he got to home room, no one looked at him. Finally he went over to his friend from soccer, Akira. "Man, what's going on? Everyone is acting like I have the plague or something."

Akira backed up a little, with an awkward look on his face. "Well um... your ex-girlfriend has been spreading stories about you." His fears were realized, brought into reality with that one sentence. Sora, not content with outing him to his family, is attempting to ruin his reputation with his classmates, and teammates. "Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you're... gay."

Again, Tai debated on weather to lie or come clean, but just like Matt, he knew it would come out eventually, and he didn't want to lie to his teammate. "Yeah... It is."

Akira looked at him, a little nervious. "Look Tai, I don't care all that much but... some of the other guys... they already said that if it's true, they want to kick you off of the team."

Before Tai could say anything, he heard a crash in the hallway. He ran out like half the class to see Izzy unconscious and bleeding on the floor, right next to a locker that had a dent in it. "Call an ambulance!" Tai yelled, as he went over to Izzy. He felt his pulse. It was strong. He was relieved, but he still wanted to know who did this. Other classes had poured out into the hall, watching. At this point he didnt care if the whole school knew if he was gay and loved Izzy. He was going to take care of him. The ambulance finally came, and Izzy was carried away. Tai was about to go with them, when Kari came up and wisperd in his ear:

"I know you wanna go with him, but if you leave early Dad will know. I know this sucks, but you need to wait and see him after school."

Tai clenched his teeth in frustration, but he knew she was right. He watched helplessly as Izzy was carried away. After he was gone, he looked around the crowed. He could see his teammates, some looking at him confused, others angry. He saw Matt looking concerned for Tai and Izzy. Finally he saw Sora. He was expecting to see an expression on her face of achievement, and happy that she got what she wanted, but instead, she was crying, hard. She came up to Tai. Before she could say anything, he went off on her. "Are you happy now!? Izzy got attacked because of you! Does that make you happy? Does it make you happy that he could die? Does it make you happy that my homophobic father is suspicious now that I am just that, and my teamates will probibly force me to quit the team?"

"Got that right, queer."

Tai heard the comment behind him, but ignored it. For now, he focused back on Sora. "I'm so-" she began.

"Save it," Tai snapped. "This had nothing to do with you! I wasn't breaking up with you to be mean or heartless, I broke up with you because of something with me! And because you deserved the truth. But now... I don't know how I ever went out with you." Tai turned, and walked away. At lunch he sat just with Matt and their friend, Joe. He couldn't eat anything, he was too worried about Izzy. "Are you sure you guys want to sit with me? Don't want anyone to think your gay too, do you?"

"I don't care what people think, I'm here for my friend." Typical Joe.

"What about youm Matt? Couldn't this hurt your image?"

"Considering most of my fans are girls, I'd think this would increase my popularity, but that's not why I'm here."

"Thanks, guys." Tai thought about Izzy. He hoped he was okay. Just then, Akira came over.

"Hey uh.." He looked nervious. "This is from... the coach."

He handed Tai a peice of paper. Tai read it quietly in his head.

'Dear Mr. Yagami,

I hate this, but most of the team has told me they will quit if I don't kick you off the team. I have no choice. I'm sorry.'

Akira patted him on the back. "I'm sorry. I told them they were making a mistake."

Tai slammed his fist on the table. "Well, they will be the ones losing without me!"

x x x x

The day finally ended, and he raced to the hospital. Of course his parents were there. "Tai! It's great you came to visit him. Do you have any idea why someone would do this to him?"

Tai sighed. This was awkward, but he rememberd Izzy saying his parents knew. "They found out that he was..." Tai trailed off. Izzy's mom looked very sad.

"But how would they know?" Mr. Izumi yelled. "He said he wasnt outing himself in school."

"He didn't." Tai sighed. He decided to tell them about their relationship. Mrs. Izumi hugged him.

"I'm so glad he finally told you how he felt!" It was kind of awkward for Tai.

"You mean, he told you he liked me?"

She nodded. "Years ago. But then how did he get beat up?"

He told them about Sora. They were both upset that she did what she did. "Now..." Tai asked. "...How is Izzy?"

Mrs. Izumi smiled slightly. "He's only got a small concussion. They say he's not in a coma, just... sleeping."

Tai nodded. They talked for a little longer, and then Tai went in to see Izzy. Tai sat down next to him, looking at him. The sight made him want to cry. He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Suddenly, he felt a kiss back. Tai opened his eyes, to see that he was awake. They just smiled at each other. "How are you feeling, Izzy?"

"Okay, now that you're here." Tai smiled.

"Who did this to you?"

"Ueki, from your team." Tai's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

"What? Why?!"

"He said I turned their leader into a fag." Tai cluched his fists. He couldn't believe he did that. "Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, Izzy?"

"...Maybe we shouldn't go out."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm ruining your life."

"Don't say that Izzy, you are my life! High school soccer... Yeah it sucks, but it's not the end of the world. I'm more worried about you."

"I'm fine. But don't you think with your family it's too complicated?"

Tai kissed him again. "Izzy, we'll figure all this out, we'll put an end to all our doubt, and find a way to just feel better, because now we have each other. Years from now, we'll be completely happy, we'll be living our lives out loud, and we'll be better off then. Someday."

"But..."

"Izzy, do you love me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Then there is absolutely no reason to break up. We're in love. We're not together for my parents, or my team, we're together for us."

Izzy smiled. "You're right." They smiled at each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." And then Izzy fell back asleep.


	5. Mockingbird

Chapter 5: Mockingbird

Tai spent the next couple of days going the hospital after school. He ignored the people talking about him and only talked to Matt and Joe, who also visited, though not as much as Tai. When they were getting ready to release Izzy from the hospital, Mr. and Mrs. Izumi had come as well to have a very serious talk with Izzy. "Izzy..." Tai said, holding his hand. "If you go back to school, I'm sure this will happen again. They don't dare taunt me, since they know what I'm capable of, but..." Tai looked sad, knowing this couldn't be easy for him to hear, but he was surprised to hear his responce.

"You're right." All three of the people assembled just stared. "The truth is Tai, with my knowledge, I could have graduated years ago. All the teachers said I could skip grades, but I said I didn't want to miss the experience of high school... But the truth is, I just didn't want to be away from you." Tai smiled, looking at his boyfriend. Even in the hospital, and with a bruise on his head, he was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he stayed in school just for him. "I'll just take the finals early and start looking for a college for next year."

"That's a good idea." His parents agreed.

Tai kissesd his forhead. "I love you, Izzy. I'll always be here for you." Izzy smiled. They stared in each other's eyes just smiling, admiring each other.

X x x x x

A few weeks later, things were moving smoothly. Tai's parents still didn't know that he and Izzy were seeing each other. They were able to keep it quiet, and go to places they knew his parents wouldn't be. Izzy passed his finals, which he was allowed to take from home, easily.

As for Tai, Ueki tried to cause trouble, but Tai made it very clear that he wasn't going to put up with his shit, and he didn't have to deal with that, but he was still snubbed by everyone except his close friends. As for Sora, Izzy being in the hospital made her reilize she was being completely selfish about the situation. But of course, Tai hasn't been able to forgive her, and she can't really forgive hersrelf.

X x x x x

On a Saturday, Tai and Izzy decided to go on a date. They hadn't been out doing anything yet, just been spending time together at Izzy's, so they were excited to have the chance. They both agreed on a Mexican resturant. They sat down at their private table, smiling at each other. "What can I get for you?" The waiter asked, coming up with chips and salsa.

Tai looked up at him, and smiled. "We will both have Pepsi, a Cheese Quesadilla, and a Soft Taco with no lettuce."

The waiter nodded and walked away, and Izzy looked at him, pleasently surprised. "You remember what I eat! But, I thought you usually get something else?"

"Yeah I do, but I wanted to try it, because you like it. I want to try what you enjoy."

Izzy smiled. "I enjoy you."

Tai got a funny look on his face. "Well I've been enjoying myself for about six years but I guess I could..."

"Tai! That's not what I meant!"

Tai laughed. "I know, but it's fun to mess with you like that!" Izzy giggled. He never imagined that Tai would be like this so fast. He figured there would be a longer period of him getting comfortable with his sexuality, but it was their first real date, and it seemed like they were an old married couple out for an aniversery, though that was probibly because they have been friends for so long. They knew each other so well.

They ate their meal laughing and talking about things, making jokes about eachother, and talking about which movie to go see. "We should go see Alice in Wonderland!" Tai sighed, shaking his head.

"Typical Izzy, you just want to see it for the 3-D graphics."

"And?! The new 3-D technology is amazing!"

"I wanna see Cop Out."

Izzy smirked. "Do you know why they called it 'Cop Out'."?

"No, Mr. I read all the trivia pages at !"

"You learn interesting stuff about movies there! Anyway, it was originally going to be called 'A Couple of Dicks'."

Tai burst into laughter. "No way! Why wasn't it called that?"

"The company wouldn't let them, so they changed it to 'A Couple of Cops'. Hearing that, the director said, 'Man, that title sounds like such a fucking cop-out.' And they said, 'Hey, you're right, that's what we should call it!' So they did."

Tai laughed. "Sounds interesting, we should totally go see it." Izzy knew he wasn't going to win, and anyway, he was having the perfect night already, he was just happy to be with the guy he loved. They saw the movie, and they both liked it. They walked out of the theatre talking about it."What was with that cheesy music throuought the movie?" Tai asked.

"I think this was supposed to be a homage to 80's buddy cop movies, like Lethal Weapon, and 48 Hours, and-" Suddenly Izzy stopped mid-sentance.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Izzy stayed frozen, looking forward, and so did Tai, and couldn't believe what he saw. There was his dad, standing with his arms crossed.

Tai gulped, and grabbed Izzy's hand. His dad slowly walked over, and said very quietly, "Don't you dare make a scene. Follow me now."

"But-"

"Now."

Tai tightened his squeeze on Izzy's hand. "No."

Tai's dad didn't see this coming. "Really? You're going to throw your life and family away to be with your girlfriend? My son really is a fag."

"Boyfriend. And yes, I am. Got a problem with it? There's not much you can do about it here."

"No, but you have to come home sometime. Enjoy your time together tonight, because, Tai will not be able to leave the house other than for school. Oh and you, queer," He said looking at Izzy, "One day soon my son will wake up and realize this was just some sinful experiment, and that you mean nothing to him. Because there's no way the son I raised is a fag." And with that he was gone. Tai sat Izzy down on a bench.

"Are you okay Izzy?"

"Yeah... I'm just worried about you."

"Don't worry. He can only control my life for a few more months. After that we have the rest of our lives." Izzy looked worried. "What's wrong Izzy? I hope you're not worried about what he said."

"I'm sorry, I can't help but think. I know you care about me, but what if we are making a mistake? What if I'm pulling you from your destiny? Maybe we weren't meant for this love. And what he said about you leaving? I mean, I don't think you will, but I couldn't bare the thought. I don't wanna love you now if you'll just leave someday."

Tai got down on his knees infront of him. "I can't blame you for being worried, my dad is a scary man, but I've never been as sure of anything as I have been that I love you." Tai and Izzy made the plans to how they would stay in touch, and Tai finally went home. It wasn't pretty, but not nearly as bad as he expected. There was yelling, and Tai was told he couldn't go anywhere not school related. His dad also arranged for him to have an after school job to take his mind off of Izzy, and that gave him an idea...


	6. Real World '09

Author's Note: hmmm... no reviews last chap... I'm THINKING had a hiccup, because I didnt get an alert, and I usually do. If you didn't review because something was wrong, please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.

Also, About money in this chapter, I don't really know a lot about Japanese prices on things, so I'm just going by how things are in my small town.

Chapter 6: Real World

Monday at school, Tai met Izzy outside the entrance, just like they had planned. Izzy was looking him over as they walked closer, glad that he didn't see any signs of violence. When they finally got close enough, they hugged each other tightly. "What happened, Tai?" Izzy asked worriedly.

"Nothing major that he didn't already tell us, but one of his punishments gave me an idea. Izzy, do you by any chance know somewhere you can get a job?"

"Actually, I already have one."

"Really, where?"

"At home. I repair computers."

Tai smiled wide. "That's awesome. My dad just made me get a job, but I have a plan."

"Oh?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Let's save our money and move in together!" Izzy's face fell. Tai wasn't expecting this reaction from Izzy. He frowned.

"Tai... I don't think that's such a good idea, yet."

Tai was confused. "Why not? You love me don't you?"

"Of course! But that's a giant leap in our relationship, and I'm not sure we're ready for that. That's the kind of thing that could mess up a new couple like us."

Tai thought about it. "Hmm... But it's not like we're people that just met, which would be bad to move in… we know just about everything about each other. We've had sleepovers, we know each other's patterns, we know what each other's strengths and weaknesses. I think it's exactly what we need."

Izzy nodded. "I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'll start saving my money. You do the same, okay?" Tai nodded. Izzy thought to himself. "Hm, maybe I could get a part time job at a computer store too, then I could get more money."

"Okay, but if only if you think you can handle it." The warning bell rang. Tai sighed. "That's me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good day Tai." They kissed each other goodbye, and then they parted ways.

When Izzy left the school, he went to the local electronics store, Radio Shack. He walked in and talked to the manager, telling him all his qualifications. "You sound very well qualified. I think you'll be a good addition here, you're hired!"

Izzy smiled wide, and just then, another employee walked in. His face fell. Blond hair, blue eyes... Out of all the people in Japan, _why_ did it have to be Willis? But even with all the drama he knew that was going to come from it, he wasn't going to let it stand in the way of his future with Tai.

Three weeks passed, and Tai and Izzy both worked hard at their jobs. Izzy got a decent amount of money fixing computers, and a good amount of money working at Radio Shack, and Tai's job, Taco Bell... We'll it wasn't the greatest job ever, but it was something. "I finally got my first pay for two weeks!" Tai said excitedly. "It should be around a thousand dollars right?" Izzy busted up laughing, which was rare for him to do. "What's so funny?"

"You're working at a fast food place. I'm guessing two hundred and fifty to five hundred."

Tai blinked. "Are you serious? I'm doing all that for just that?"

"Welcome to the real world. Anyway, with what you make and I make, It will be enough."

Tai smiled. "I feel so mature."

"Ha."

"Come on, seriously, look at us. We're being grown-up's."

Izzy smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Now we just need to find a place."

Izzy nodded. "Actually, I've already found a place. In my apartment building, there's an apartment for rent for four hundred dollars a month, with utilities paid. All we have to pay is phone, internet, TV, if we really need that, and electric. I think we can afford that. It would be nice if you would open your check though, so we could see."

Tai opened his check, and he looked sad. "Only three hundred. Not enough."

Izzy shook his head. "Actually, if we use all your money for bills and use my money for food and other things that we need, I think we can make it just fine."

"Okay, let's do it then!" They went and talked to the landlord. It helped that they knew what kind of person Izzy was, and that they would get their money on time. When it was over, he just had to run a background check before they could move in, so that would take a couple days. Tai looked at his watch. "Hey Izzy, Isn't it about time for your shift?"

Izzy got a weird look on his face. "Oh... yeah... almost."

Tai took notice of this. "Izzy, do you not like your job? I don't want you to be unhappy."

Izzy smiled half-heartedly. "Um... It's not the job, it's an easy job. It's... one of the co-workers."

Suddenly Tai looked angry. "Is someone giving you a hard time? I will teach them to pick on my Izzy."

"No, no!" Izzy said throwing his hands up. "It's nothing like that, It's... well, you know how I said I never had a boyfriend before?" Tai nodded. "Well... That's not entirely true." Tai looked a little stunned. "I mean, I was in the closet, I didn't tell _anyone_, and I was kind of thinking about telling you when it happened since you were my best friend, but I was too afraid of you hating me because of it, and since I loved you, I couldn't take that chance. Please don't be mad at me."

Tai lowered his head. "I can understand why you didn't back then. But I thought since we've been together, I wish you would have told me. Especially since you've gotten the job with him."

"I just didn't want to worry you, or make a big deal about it."

Tai put his arm around Izzy. "I can understand that... but I don't like secrets. I thought we we're going to tell each other everything?"

"I'm sorry. Would it make things up to you if I told you about it now?" Tai nodded. "A couple of years ago, I was bored, and I went to a date site. Me and Willis found each other and we net-dated for about a year."

Tai giggled. "Nerd."

Izzy blushed. "Hey, when you're in the closet, the internet is a good way to find someone. I can understand why some people could think it was lame, but we really were connected, and we were a lot alike."

Tai nodded. "So what happened?"

"After a year we decided to meet in real life. We had a real date, and had a really nice time. When the night was over, he kissed me... but, as much as I liked him... He wasn't you, so I didn't enjoy it."

Tai smiled, feeling a tad bit better. "And then?"

"I told him I just wanted to be friends, and we tried, but I could tell he couldn't really get over the feelings. And I always felt bad, that I somewhat led him on."

"Well you didn't do it on purpose right? You didn't know till the end right? It's kind of like how things were with me and Sora."

Izzy smiled. "I guess, somewhat. Anyway, I really need to get to work now."

"Are you sure you don't want to quit?"

"No, I'll be okay, I've already made it clear that I don't want to be more than friends with him."

"Okay Izzy, I love you."

Izzy yelled, "More!" As he ran down the street and headed to work. Tai smiled. He trusted Izzy completely, but he hoped this other guy got the message that he wasn't interested.


	7. Fire On The Mountian

Hey, sorry for the delay. Writers block eeeh. I raised the rating for things said in this chapter. Other … stuff... may or may not come later, it just depends.

Chapter 7: Fire On The Mountain

They waited two more weeks before deciding to get the apartment, that way they could save up even more money. When they were sure they knew what they were doing, they signed the lease. Izzy's parent's were very supportive and helped move all of Izzy's stuff into their apartment. All that was left now was for Tai to move in.

"We're coming with you Tai." Mr. Izumi said. "We're going to be outside for back-up, and we'll help you move."

Tai smiled. "Thanks, Hopefully I will just need you for the moving part. I don't want you to be dragged into this."

They nodded and Tai went inside.

His father half looked up from his newspaper. "Tai? Why arnt you at work?"

Tai swallowed. He was nervous, but he felt the courage inside him build.

"Dad, I'm here to move out."

His father looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I've decided that I can't stay here and pretend to be something I'm not. With the job I have... I have decided to get an apartment with Izzy."

Tai's father was very angry, but smirked. "Ha, They would never give fags like you an apartment! And you don't even make enough for that." Tai knew the Izumi's were probably clenching their fists in the hallway after that comment, but there wasn't anything he could do about it right now.

"Actually, we already signed the paperwork. The apartment is officially ours. I am moving."

"I don't get it Tai! I thought I was a good father to you and raised you right to find yourself a good woman. How did you become such a deviant, did he poison your mind or something?"

Again, Tai knew that the Izumi's couldn't be happy hearing that, but just hoped that it wouldn't get any worse.

"Don't blame Izzy for this, and you shouldn't blame yourself either, It's just who I am. And I love him, very much. If you could just see that and accept us, we could all get along! I never had to move, but you pushed me into a corner."

His father was very angry by now.

"I will never accept my own son being a cocksucker! How fucking disgusting, and unnatural!"

Then he remembered something that Izzy had told him. "Did you know that animals have been known to do the same thing? That means that its something that happens in many species."

"Animals are just horny ignorant creatures that don't know any better!"

"Actually, YOU are the ignorant one." Tai looked around to see Mr. Izumi walking in the apartment.

"You're really going to stand there and say that your son is just an ignorant creature? He has found love! It's such a beautiful thing. How can you stand in the way of that?"

Tai's father snorted. "No wonder your son turned out to be a cocksucker. Sounds like your one too."

Instead of being angry about this, Mr. Izumi smiled.

"Do you feel better now?"

"What?" he asked stunned.

"That because of your confusion and insecurity's you just put everyone else down. So, do you feel better? Or is it just getting to be a bigger hole in your heart that you are forgetting what love is?"

He didn't know what to say to that. And turned back to Tai.

"Fine. Get your stuff and go. But you are no longer a part of this family! You are never welcome back here."

Though Tai was hurt by this, He didn't show it. "Why would I wan't to come back to a place where I was so unloved?"

"But I DO love you Tai, that's why I'm not supporting this."

"If you loved me, You would support me no matter what."

And with that, Tai got his things together.

As he was going through an old box he found something. A toy key-chain flashlight that his dad had ordered him from a cereal box when he was 7 or so. It was such a sad memory. He was so mad at his dad at the moment, but he wished more than anything that he could accept this and they could go back to being father and son. He put the key-chain in his pocket and continued to pack.

X x x x x x x

The drive to the apartment was awkward.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all that stuff, and the things he called you."

Mr. Izumi nodded. "It wasn't your fault, I'm more worried about you. I mean, I know your happy to be living with Izzy, but still, leaving under these circumstances couldn't have been easy."

"No... I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom or my little sister. I hope they will be okay."

"I'm sure they will be fine."

They got back to the apartment and Izzy was standing there waiting.

"What happened?"

Tai filled him in. Izzy couldn't believe the stuff Tai's dad said to his dad.

"He's mature."

"Yeah really."

Tai looked down. He wished that there was some way that he could make his dad understand.

"Well," He said, "I guess we should take these in and unpack."

Izzy shook his head. "Not yet, first I've got a surprise for you!"

Tai wasn't expecting this. "A surprise?"

"Yeah, that's why I stayed here. I knew you were going to have a rough day with this so I made sure you would have a relaxing night. Your stuff is locked in the truck, we can unpack it tomorrow."

Tai kissed Izzy. "You are so amazing."

Izzy blushed. "Just wait."

They walked up the stairs and opened the door. Inside was a candlelit room, with roses all over the place, and a table set for two with more candles, plates, silverware and drinks.

Tai looks at Izzy and dosn't know what to say. "I thought... I was the one who was supposed to do something like this for you?"

Izzy shook his head. "That would imply that your the dominant one of the relationship. But we're equal. We love each other, and when one of us is having a bad day, the other one will help us out."

Tai kissed him passionately, and then, From around the corner walks Matt, with an apron.

"Hello, Welcome to the Ishida restruant. I will be your cook tonight. Can I take your jackets?"

Izzy was amazing. Definitely the best boyfriend ever.

To Be Continued...

Note: The key-chain thing was a random memory that I thought of earlyer today, really did happen to me. Just thought I'd put that in.

Hope everyone likes it.


	8. Hard On You

Chapter 8: Hard On You

Izzy had successfully gotten Tai's focus off all their problems, for at least a little while. Matt made a wonderful dinner, and Izzy treated Tai to a back and neck rub. They spent an hour or so at the romantic table just acting like everything was fine. After a while though, Tai looked down. Izzy scooted over and put his arm around him.

"So what happened?"

Tai started playing with the silverware like he was trying not to think about it.

"Your dad stepped in. I wish it wouldn't have come to that."

Izzy nodded, playing with Tai's hair. "I know, but I'm sure he only did it because he wanted to. He want's us to be happy."

Tai smiled. "You're so lucky to have a dad like that. So accepting and understanding. He really did go to bat for us tonight. Remind me to thank him again, for everything."

"It was no problem really."

They kissed then, passionately, holding each other in their arms. Izzy whispered in Tai's ear.

"I'm sorry that this has to be so hard on you, but I hope this night has helped you, at least some."

Tai pulled back and smiled looking in his eyes.

"I went from the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life to coming home to a romantic evening with the one I love. I'd say you helped."

And with that, they kissed again.

X x x x x x

The next day they both went to work. Tai was happy to be at work to get his mind off his family, but Izzy would never rather be at work, with who he had to work with. Today the boss was out, and it was just him in Willis, with being in charge, Great. He had worked there longer, and it was true he probably the one who should be in charge, It was just a sucky situation. They did their best to stay away from eachother, but it was a slow sunday, and there wasn't anything to keep them busy. Suddenly Willis walked over to him. Izzy looked nerviously over at him.

"Izzy, can we talk?" He asked, nervious himself.

Izzy stared straight ahead hoping to throw him off. "Yes I know the batteries arn't in the right place, but that's where he told me to put them, I was just following the rules."

Willis laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just, you." he said with a cocky smile. "You have the same defenses as always."

Izzy turned away. "Okay fine, what do you want to talk about?"

Suddenly, Willis sounded sad. "Can't we be civil to each other? I mean if anything, realistic, I'M the one who should be treating YOU like shit, after what you did to me..." Willis didn't mean to say it quite like that, but there was no turning back now, so he went on. "I just know we should just get along at work. There don't need to be this awkward silence between us. We can just talk and joke like normal co-workers."

Izzy turned around and faced him.

"Willis... I'm very sorry for what happened between us... and the truth is... I avoid you because of the guilt I feel with how I hurt you."

"But then... why did you let it happen in the first place?"

Izzy lowered his head. "I was trying to use you as a substitute for the real thing, but I really cared about you. It wasn't until we met that I knew we weren't meant to be."

Willis opened his mouth to speak when he looked past Izzy to the door.

"Looks like we have a customer coming."

Izzy turned around to see someone he really didn't expect to see: Tai's mom.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" Tai asked confused.

"Izzy... Can I talk to you privately?" He nodded and Willis went in the back.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak to me."

Izzy just nodded, not knowing what this was about.

"I'm a bad mother." She said looking like she was about to cry. "I never wanted Tai to go... but I was too afraid to stand up to my husband. I mean... Tai being gay... I never expected it, and its new to me, and I don't know what I think about it... But the thing that was never in question is that I never stopped loving him, and I didn't want him to leave. That was all his father. He also said you must have brainwashed him. Well I think I know you pretty well and I know you aren't like that. Can you just tell him that I am on his side, and that I will keep working on his father?"

Izzy nodded.

"I know I'm a coward."

Izzy shook his head. "You came here to tell me this, and, I can't imagine what it would be like being afraid of your husband, I don't know what I'd do in that situation, so I wouldn't say you were a coward."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you Izzy." And she left.

X x x x

When Tai got home, Izzy was cooking already. Tai snuck up behind him and put his arms around him.

"Your such an awesome little housewife." Izzy jumped, then blushed.

"Fine you can cook next time."

"Hey I cooked all day!"

Izzy smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No way."

They laughed.

"Hey Izzy, can you help me with some homework before I go back to class tomorrow?"

Izzy nodded. "I can and will, but I need to talk to you about something."

Izzy told Tai about his visit from his mom.

"I wasn't sure weather to tell you or not, weather it would make you happy to know she's on your side, or mad she wouldn't stand up for you, but it came down to the fact that there shouldn't be secrets."

Tai nodded. "Thank you, I want the truth always. And yeah, my dad is a scary man, so I'm glad she's on my side."

Izzy sighed glad he did the right thing.

Tai rubbed his stomach.

"So what are we having?"

To Be Continued...


	9. Still Aint Over You

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just was worried about this chapter, especially since I realized I did something similar in a previous story, so I wanted to think of something different, but I'm not sure it turned out well... you be the judge.

Chapter 9: Still Ain't Over You

Things went well for them for the next several months. Tai and Izzy's job kept them busy, and their free time was spent on Izzy helping Tai with his homework, which usually led to other things. Finally, it was time for Tai to graduate. Tai was amazed at how far his relationship with Izzy had went. Just a few months ago he was scared out of his mind at the thought of Graduating, but excited to see where the future took him. As long as he was with Izzy, he knew he would be Happy. He wished his dad would come around. Graduation day came and went and things continued to look up for the both of them.

Izzy received a scholarship for his knowledge, and decided to take online classes to be available whenever Tai had a spare moment, except when he was working, and while Tai getting kicked out of soccer denied him the big scholarship he was hoping for, he knew he could still go to a community college at least, there were small grants he could get that would pay for tuition, and the option of a student loan was there, but he wanted to try and make it on his own first.

Izzy also started to be friends with Willis again. After the last talk they had, Izzy felt a lot better about the situation and remembered how cool Willis was. Tai was a little hesitant about their friendship at first, but after Tai met him, he could tell he was a cool guy, and that he knew Willis wouldn't be a problem.

When summer came, Izzy and Tai took a day and went to the Odiba Amusement Park, and had an extremely romantic day out. Izzy still couldn't believe that Tai ever returned his feelings, and Tai couldn't believe he missed what was in front of him for so long. At the end of the night, Tai took Izzy to a romantic restaurant for dinner.

They walk in to see a table with a dozen roses and candles, and many other candles all over this private room just for them.

Izzy blinked. "Tai! It's so beautiful! Your are so wonderful to me!"

Tai gently kissed Izzy. "We deserve a celebration for today."

Izzy looked a little confused, as the waiter came and sat down his favorite dish in front of him.

"This looks delicious!" Izzy said, "But why do we need a celebration today?"

Tai chuckled. "I'm really surprised that you don't know. What's even more surprising is that I do."

Izzy just stared at Tai with a confused expression on his face. Finally Tai sighed.

"It's our 6 month anniversary." Tai said, As Izzy clasped his hands around his mouth, he couldn't believe he forgot!

"Tai! I'm so sorry." He said, hanging his head, but Tai came around to his side of the table, got on one knee and kissed him.

"It's really okay, it's not like it was a year. I just wanted to give you a special day and night."

Izzy kissed him back. "And you did. We're pretty busy now, it was nice to have this day together."

Tai nodded, and they started eating. When they were about half way done, Tai looked up at Izzy.

"Hey Izzy?" Tai asked quietly.

"Yeah Tai?" Izzy replied, wondering what was coming.

"Do you... have any regrets about us?"

Izzy blinked. "Of course not! …why? Do you?"

Tai threw his hands up in defense. "No no! I just wondered because of you giving up school and everything."

Izzy shook his head. "I told you, I only stayed in school for you, now I always have you!"

Tai smiled. "Okay."

"What about you though?" Izzy asked. "You're the one I worry about. You have given up your family for me, and even soccer. Don't you regret that?"

Tai sighed. "Being honest, do I wish I would have been able to keep playing Soccer and got that scholarship, sure. But between soccer and you, its not even a competition. Soccer would have been good for a few more years, but that's it. You on the other hand are for a lifetime. Don't ever forget how much I love you, and don't worry about that. My heart is with you."

Izzy jumped from his seat and ran to Tai, kissing him, and then hugging him.

"Just as long as you know that I love you more."

Tai chuckled, and then finished eating.

X x x x x x x

Fall came and Tai was in class a lot, so Izzy ended up spending a lot of time with Willis. Tai trusted Izzy completely, and He thought that Willis wouldn't be a problem.

One night when Tai was in class, Willis came over to play some video games.

After a while of playing, Willis looked at Izzy and asked. "How are things with you and Tai?"

Izzy assumed it was an innocent, friendly question, so he replied as he kept playing.

"Great, really. I mean, it sucks that we don't get to see each other as much as we'd like, but I understand, he's doing what he needs to do, and I'm here to support him."

Willis nodded. "Thats gotta be tough though, being alone so much."

"Well, I have you for that." Izzy said, completely innocently, but Willis saw it as an opening.

"I wish I was always with you."

Izzy paused the game and turned to him. "What?"

"I still love you." Willis said, inching closer to Izzy, but he backed away. "I never stopped, and I've tried everything to get over you, but I just can't."

Before Izzy could say anything, Willis was kissing him. Izzy tried to fight him off, but he was being way too forceful. Next thing Izzy knew, Willis was undoing a button of his shirt. Izzy was panicked. He was clearly no match for him, and he was scared to death that he was about to be taken advantage of. But the next thing he knew, Willis was being pulled off of him. Tai had came home in the middle of that, and had put a stop to it. Willis was being flung against a wall and held there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Willis was too scared to move.

"Well I'm going to tell you what I'M doing. I'm going to let you down, and they you are going to leave, and never come anywhere near me or Izzy ever again, or next time, I won't be so easy on you. Do I make myself clear?"

Willis nodded, and then Tai let go of him, and Willis ran as fast as he could.

Tai knelt down to Izzy, who was still too stunned to move.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked. But Izzy started bawling.

"I'm so sorry Tai! I never should have started being friends with him again!"

Tai wiped his eyes. "You wanted to believe you could be friends, I understand that. Hell, I even thought you could, I trusted him too."

Izzy nodded. "I think he was gonna..."

"Shhh..." Tai said, hugging him. "I came to your rescue, like I always will."

Izzy was still sobbing. "I love you Tai... I'm so sorry."

Tai just kept holding him tightly. "I love you more, and you have nothing to be sorry about."

And they just sat there holding each other, Izzy grateful he had Tai in his life, and Tai glad he came home early. They held each other till they fell asleep, right there on the couch.

TBC..


	10. Chapter 10

Wow… I'm updating this story… kinda. Not much of an update, but it's something. I have thought hard about how to finish this story, as I decided my original idea sucked, that's why I'm not following the CD anymore, as that was my first idea. But this idea is more of a "Do people still care?" kind of thing. If people do, I will finish it, and soon, as I don't think it will take many more chapters to wrap it up, but if not, I'm going to let it go.

While I'm at it, does anyone still care about "And Its Not Easy"? I think I'm going to leave that as is, unless someone tells me they want an update.

Note: "Doorbell" what I mean is not, "He pressed the doorbell." But, some businesses have a bell on their door so they know when someone comes/leaves.

Chapter 10

The next day Izzy called to quit his job because of Willis, but in calling, his manager had told him that Willis had already quit that morning, and that if he stayed, he would get Willis' old position, so he decided he would do that.

Tai and Izzy continued to be happy, through their work and each other, they really felt like they were growing as a couple, and as people. But Tai admitted that he missed his family, he wasn't even able to talk to Kari, which was hard, but it was nice to have Izzy.

A few days later, Izzy was at work while Tai was at school, and it was a very slow day. He was glad that his shift was almost over, but he wished he would get some customers, when the doorbell rang. He turned around happy to have some business, but was stunned to see Mrs. Kamiya and Kari, both looking somber.

"Hey…" Izzy said nervously. "How can I help you?"

"Izzy…" Mrs. Kamiya said. "Before I say what I came here to say… How is Tai?"

Izzy smiled a little, he knew it wasn't her fault she hadn't been there for him.

"He is very good. He's working hard at his job and at school; I think he's doing a great job."

She smiled. "Thank you for taking care of him."

He nodded, and she looked somber again.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy… Um…" It was obvious she was trying not to cry, so Kari stepped in.

"They found out my father has cancer. He's in the hospital now, and he's going to have surgery in a couple days, but they don't think he's going to make it. She wants you to bring Tai and try and have them make up. He claims he doesn't want to see him, but I think he really does."

Izzy just stood there, stunned. He knew how much Tai's father hurt him, but he also knew that he loved him and wanted nothing more for them to make up.

"I get off in a few minutes, and I'm pretty sure he does too. I'll talk to him tonight."

Mrs. Kamiya nodded and walked out sadly. Kari unexpectedly hugged Izzy.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother. Tell him I love him okay?"

Izzy nodded. "I will."

It made Izzy wonder though, if he was in the hospital, why didn't they just call Tai themselves? But he decided that didn't really matter, and he waited for the last few minutes of his shift to go by.

TBC …. If you guys want it to be.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait!

xXxXxXx

Izzy got to the campus just as one of Tai's classes let out. As Izzy started the path, Tai came out of the front door. He looked at Izzy for a moment in confusion and then smiled.

"Well this is a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you today since I go to work after this. You're just so wonderful."

Tai looked around quickly to see no one was looking and then gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you so much." Tai said and gave him a hug.

Izzy enjoyed the hug, wishing for a moment that he really had just come to be romantic, and wondering how wrong it would be to not tell him about his dad. But his conscience caught up with him and he shook his head.

"Tai? I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Tai said, now sensing there may be something wrong. "What is it?"

"Your Dad… he might die."

Tai blinked. "What?"

Izzy nodded. "Apparently he has cancer, and if they can't get it out in the operation, he will die."

Tai tried his best to act tough, but Izzy knew better. "Well, it's not like it matters to me. He told me I'm not part of the family anymore, so why should I care what happens to him?"

Izzy put a hand on Tai's shoulder. "I know your father has been a complete ass, to both of us, but… he's your father."

"Did my mom say he wanted to see me?"

Izzy looked away.

"I thought so." Tai said. "He doesn't want to see me, so why should I care about what happens to him?"

"Because he's your dad! I know how much he's hurt us, and you…"

"No!" Tai screamed frustrated. "You have NO idea how much he has hurt me! Your father accepts and understands you! He's there for you!"

"Tai… you have every reason to be upset… but… I just… I know you. I know if you don't go, and he doesn't make it… you'll never be able to live with yourself."

"Yes I will. I have you. I'll be fine."

Izzy shook his head. "Tai, I know you. You're putting on this tough guy front, but I know you are scared inside. You know that you have to see him."

"I don't and I won't. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing, but I have to get to work now."

Izzy just stared. "You're… going to go to work when you know your father is dying?"

Tai shrugged. "I've got to pay the bills. And even if I cared, which I don't, having to wait on dumbass people, that don't know the difference between a taco and a sandwich, or sour cream and mayonnaise… their stupidity will distract me."

"But Tai…"

Tai turned back around, and Kissed Izzy. "I love you Izzy. And I hope you don't hate me for this, but I really don't care."

And with that, he turned around for his own car, and went to work.

Izzy just stood there in silence and watched him drive off. He definitely didn't hate his boyfriend, and maybe he couldn't understand how much pain he was in, but he couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to say goodbye, and try and fix the situation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Tai had already had his fill of stupid customers. Either people were ordering items and automatically assuming they were ordering the meal, without saying anything about it, or they were asking for medium sauce, which there was no such thing as.

Finally he hit the last straw.

"Hi, How are you today?" Tai said through the drive thru.

The customer ignored his question and responded rudely, "I want the $5 big box meal."

Tai sighed. There were two types of boxes. If the guy would just look at the menu he would see that. Still, he replied politely.

"Okay, which one did you want?"

"The BIG one."

Tai was getting really frustrated, but still responded politely.

"Sir, there are two different ones, we have the beefy crunch burrito box, and we have the cheesy gordita box. So which one would you like?"

"The one I'm looking at. The Big one, for $5."

With all that was going on with him, Tai was at his breaking point, but he still tried to stay calm.

"Sir, we have two of the $5 big boxes, the beefy crunch and the cheesy gordita, which did you want?"

"I told you, I want the big one!"

And with that, Tai flipped out.

"Listen dumbass, there are TWO different boxes, you have to tell me which one you want, or I can't help you, so ether learn to read, or get the fuck out of my drive thru."

The manager ran over, as the guy left the drive thru.

"Tai? What's with you? You usually don't flip out, no matter how stupid the customer is!"

But the manager was surprised to see that Tai was crying.

The manager looked over at a coworker, "Webbie, take Tai's headset, were going to go have a talk."

And with that, they walked outside, Tai thought for sure he was fired.

"Tai, what's wrong?"

Tai tried his best to fight back his emotion, but he just couldn't help it anymore.

"Bryan, my father is dying!"

His eyes went wide. "Dude, you should have called off! I understand! You should be with him!"

"But I don't want to be with him! I've told you what I've went through, why do I still care about what he thinks?"

Bryan put his hand on Tai's shoulder. "Because you love him. And though you want to deny it, it's obvious. You just need to go and see him, right now."

Tai shook his head. "I'll finish my shift first."

"No." Bryan said firmly. "Go see your father. It will be fine."

"Thank you so much for understanding." Tai said as he made his way to the car.

He drove fast to the hospital, calling Izzy on his way, but when he got to the hospital he couldn't bring himself to leave the car.

He wanted in his heart to go in there and make up with his Dad. But he also knew he didn't really have anything to apologize for, and the way his dad was, that was the only way he would be able to get his father to even remotely talk to him.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Izzy beside his car. Izzy tapped on the window and he about jumped.

"Calm down Tai it's just me!"

Tai sighed and got out of the car.

"Why haven't you went in Tai?"

Tai shook his head. "I just know I'm going to have to apologize to him to get him to talk to me, but I have no reason to. It really sucks."

"Tai… I have been thinking…" Izzy said as he put his arm around him. "I know you love me, and I know were good so…"

Tai didn't like the sound of where this was going. "So, what?"

"Tai… you need to tell him we broke up."

"WHAT?" Tai screamed stunned.

Izzy lowered his head. "I'm not happy about this either, believe me, but… If something does happen to your Dad, you need to be on good terms. I'll feel like Its my fault if you don't make up with him."

Tai shook his head. "I won't do that, you and I are together, he just needs to deal with that."

And with that, Tai went into the hospital.

TBC

Only one or two more chapters.

The "Stupid customer" thing, really happened to me, but I didn't flip out on them, but it actually went on a lot longer, and so long that it became funny how stupid the guy was.

One last thing:

PSA: Just because people work at fast food places does not automatically make them stupid. Yes there are some, but from our end, we try our hardest, and if we're in drive thru, sometimes we just can't hear well, and if you say "that beef burrito"… were not gonna know what the fuck you're talking about. And one final thing: Being on your cell phone when going through the drive thru is the rudest thing in the world. End rant, sorry. XD


End file.
